


Salty

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Fluff, POV Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Clint is stuck at the Avengers Tower for the weekend with nothing to do. Not being one to come out and say he's bored, he takes his frustrations out on his friends in the Tower.





	Salty

Clint stared at the tree outside the common room window of the Avengers Tower. He tried very hard to find something in the vast landscape to entertain himself, but so far, he was coming up empty-handed. 

“M’ bored,” he mumbled, falling back against the couch. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Laura and the kids were both visiting her parent’s for the weekend, and he had opted out of spending time with his in-laws to take a mission. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the mission had ended early, and now he was stuck at the Tower for the weekend.

Suddenly, the smell of cookies filled the air, and Clint followed his nose to the kitchen. Wanda stood at the oven, removing one rack of cookies to put in another. Two of Clint’s favorite things were in one room: cookies and human interaction.

“That smells delicious!” he praised.

Wanda turned around and blushed at the compliment. “Thank you,” she replied, a grin pulling her lips upward.

“Need any help?” Clint asked hopefully.

Wanda shook her head. “No, the last batch is ready for the oven.” She placed the last pan of raw cookie dough inside the oven and set the timer. “Would you like a cookie for the road?” she asked, handing him a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie.

Clint smiled sadly and took the cookie. It was clear he wasn’t needed. “Thanks,” he said, stuffing his face. He gave Wanda a small wave and left her alone.

His ears perked up at voices coming from the other end of the hall. Clint quickly shuffled towards the voices and found Steve, Bucky, and Sam all walking towards him. Sam and Bucky were engrossed in yet another argument, and Steve was playing the middleman.

“You had no chance!” Sam said, waving his arms emphatically.

Bucky shook his head and glared at Sam. “Like hell I didn’t!” he exclaimed. “I would have been fine if you hadn’t messed it up!”

Steve stood between both men. “Knock it off, it’s not that big of a deal,” he begged.

“Hey guys,” Clint interjected. “Need any…”

They all turned to face him. “Not now, Clint,” they said in unison. Bucky and Sam got back to arguing, leaving Clint completely ignored in the hallway.

Clint scoffed and turned around. “Fine,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. “They don’t want my help, no big deal. Whatever. Not like I need them anyway.” He stomped his way down to Tony’s lab to see if Mr. Stark himself could help relieve some of this boredom.

Before he could even make it down to the lab, he was stopped by a big sign on the door.

 

DO NOT DISTURB. ACTUAL WORK IN PROGRESS.

 

“Awww, c’mon!” he yelled, banging on the wall. Unsurprisingly, no one answered.

Invisible steam practically shot out of Clint’s ears as he wandered aimlessly through the Tower until he got to the gym. He just wanted someone to hang out with him!

Nat stood in the center of the gym working on a punching bag. She stopped as soon as she noticed her best friend walk into the room.

“Hey,” she said, nodding her head at him.

Clint didn’t even bother to reply. He just slid down the wall and stared at her.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, going back to her punching movements.

“Nothing,” he replied gruffly.

She hit the bag with a strong left hook and gave it a good spin kick. “Really?” she panted, hitting the bag again. “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” She paused and turned around again. “What’s up?”

Clint banged his head against the wall a few times before responding. “Everyone’s busy!” he complained.

Nat just stared at him. “Yeah…?” she asked. “Go on…?”

Now that Clint had permission to vent, he couldn’t stop the word vomit from leaving his mouth. “I coulda gone to the lake this weekend. The lake! It woulda been with my in-laws, which isn’t always fun, but it would be better than sitting around here doing nothing while everyone else goes on with their lives!” Clint finally stopped and sighed.

“Feel better?” Nat asked, sitting next to him.

Clint rested his head on her shoulder and nodded. “Yeah.”

“So you’re bored,” Nat clarified. “And no one wants to spend time with you.”

Clint looked up at Nat and gave her his sad puppy dog eyes. “Uh huh.”

Nat bit her lip and grinned. It was so like Clint to throw a tantrum when people didn’t pay attention to him. She looked up at the ceiling. “Hey FRIDAY?” she asked.

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff?” the AI replied.

“Please inform the rest of the team that we’re having a movie night in 25 minutes. If they’re not in the common room by then, tell them they’d better hide somewhere I won’t be able to find them.”

“I love it when you’re feisty,” FRIDAY cooed. “Consider it done.”

Clint’s eyes brightened. “Do I get to pick the movie?” he asked hopefully. Nat nodded, and Clint stood up, cheering. “YES!” He held out his hand and helped Nat up.

“You okay now?” she asked. Clint practically bounced with excitement as he nodded. “Good,” she replied. “Just do me a favor, okay?”

Clint stopped bouncing and tilted his head. “What?”

“Next time you’re bored, TELL someone. Don’t just go sulking around all day waiting for one of us to guess.”

Clint grinned sheepishly and nodded.

“You’ve got a deal.”


End file.
